Queen of What?
by DarknessQueenYami
Summary: Kagome has lost the way to go back to her home, and time. Alone and scared she passes out. Now what happens when a dog demon is going over her lands and finds her? Will he take her in and teach her how to takecare of his two sons, or will he curse her to
1. Chapter 1

Yami: Ok people here I am with another fic. But this time I plan to finish it. I know I know. I never do, but this time I will, 'cause this time I have a co writer! Introducing my older sis Foxfire303.

Foxfire303: Thank you, thank you. Now come on Yami lets start the story.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

Five-year-old Kagome wondered around the woods afraid. It was only an hour ago when her family was killed, and she lost her way to get home, not that she had a family to go back to. Silently as she could she stalked through the woods, not wanting to awaken any sleeping demon. She knew that they most likely could smell her fear and the blood on her, but nonetheless she tried to be as quiet as possible. As she walked through the thickening forest she let her mind wonder and rest on what happened tonight.

Flash back

"Kagome go! Get in there! I'll come and get you when it's safe." Her mother yelled pushing little Kagome in to the well house. Some robbers had broken in and killed Kagome's Grand-grand, and now they were looking for her and her mother. "Mama!" She wined as her mother closed the door. "Stay safe and locked up Kagome, if I don't come and get you I want you to go and call the police. Now hide!" Her mother said as she locked the door to the house adjacent to the house.

Only a few minuets passed before she heard her mother's cries of pain. Frightened she jumped in to the well, in hopes of not being seen. Once she reached the bottom of the well, she looked up. But something was different; everything had a lighter tent to it. She slowly climbed out of the well, horror shot through her body. Where was the house! She might be young, but she knew that you couldn't fit an entire forest into the well house. Kagome started looking around for her house, and for her mama.

The full moon gave everything a ghostly gray glow, which made everything look beautiful and extremely frightening. "Mama!" She cried as she started to walk around. Her heart was in her chest and her fear drove her to extreme feelings and thoughts. Where was she? How did she get here? And where was her house? She asked her self these questions over and over again.

Not to far away…

A hungry snake demon slithered through the forest looking for something to devour. It had been days since he had a suitable meal, and now he was desperate for something to eat. Then suddenly he stopped and flickered his tong tasting the air. There! Not even a quarter of a mile away was something that tasted human and was giving off a large amount of fear. _Hmmm…Fear and dinner always go great together._ He thought as he slithered through the damp ground heading to the sent.

Kagome had not gone far from the well, before she plopped down on to the damp ground and started to cry. "Mama! Grand-grand! Where are you?" She sobbed while pulling up some of the topsoil and throwing it. "It'sss ok my dear. I'll take care of you." Said a slithering voice from behind her. If she didn't know any better Kagome would have thought _snake_. _But snakes don't talk. _She reminded herself.

The demon slithered closer to her. _Ohhh…A child. Just the type of meal that I need. _Thought the demon. "Come now child. Letssss go back and have sssome dinner." He said soothingly, as the child looked behind her to see him.

Kagome let out a scream. It was a snake! He was about six feet tall and had dark scales that glistened in the moonlight. "What do you want with me?" She asked tears drying on her face, her sorrow giving away to her fear.

The demon delighted in her fear, it sent a thrill through him. His hunger had driven him half mad, and here was a child. A weak little human girl, he couldn't wait much longer. His hunger demanded that he be fed tonight, and by the flesh and blood of this girl. "Come on now, I'm very hungry. Don't you want to eat too?" He asked in a voice that was cracking, and showing some of his hunger crazed self.

Kagome gulped in fear, a fear that keeps her rooted to that one spot. "I'm…I'm not hungry. Go away!" She yelled, with her fear still riding her.

Shocked by this the demon lunged. "If you will not let me eat you willingly then I'll feasst upon you forcefully." He said as he let his body carry him.

Kagome couldn't move. Her fear was too strong. _I got to move._ She though, her body was slower than what was needed, to avoid being bitten, but she missed a fatal bite. "AAAAHHH." She yelped as the snake demon bit in to her ankle. She could feel his fangs sharp and slightly curved work their way in to her flesh.

The demon hissed in joy as the taste of blood came in to his mouth and with that hot squirt of blood he injected her with something. Something helpful to him or so he thought. It was so sweet and rewarding, that he reared back for another strike. _This time I won't miss. _

Kagome stared down at the bite mark on her leg and felt a little woozy. _What's happening to me?_ She thought as she looked down at the bloody wound trying to stop the bleeding. _I have to move._ Her mind screamed at her, slowly she got up her body protesting with every movement. She kept an eye on the snake that was oddly quiet and very still. It was as if he was panning something, and he was in fact she just didn't know what.

_I'll let her move around a bit. Her fear is like wine and oh so grand. Besides in a little bit she'll be dead anyway. Once my plan kicks in to effect._ He thought while he coiled up and looked at the fearful young girl.

Kagome had reached the well and was leaning against it afraid to do or say anything. She could feel the venom in her body now. Her heart was betraying her and killing her with every heartbeat. _How do I stop this?_ She asked herself over and over again. She started to cry and break down. She forgot everything, but the venom in her veins.

_Now's my time to attack._ Thought the demon as her reared up showing Kagome the full length of his body. She was frozen with his venom, she couldn't move. His plan had worked; with her movement from where she was standing to the well had pumped his venom through her veins quicker. She had just signed her death warrant. He lunged for her again putting all of his strength in this one bite. His mouth was open; his slightly curved fangs were bared and glistened in the silver light of the moon.

Kagome just looked up in time to see the demon lunging for her. She only had time to put her arms up in a poor attempt to block him. But that did little to stop his bite. This time he bit in to her arm, the force was so strong when he hit her she fell back against the well cracking it badly. She was bleeding from the back of her head very badly and was close to passing out when she felt something. Something warm and fuzzy inside of her. It was like she had some sort of power running through her body. With all of this power building she did the only thing she could do, push it out.

The demon was enjoying the sweet bitter taste of her blood; he didn't even feel the power building inside of the little girl until it was too late. Her power hit him and sired his scales. She was purifying him! _How? How could this little girl be so strong?_ He asked his self as he let go of her and tried to slither back in to the woods, but he couldn't. He was trapped with in her power and there was only one way out for him. Death.

Kagome was confused when she opened her eyes. We well were gone and there was a skid mark from where she recalled being, then the rubbish that once was the well, then her. She laid against an oak tree and looked around her. Her vision was spotted, like she had some sort of head trauma, but she wasn't bleeding anymore. In fact she didn't even have a cut or burse on her. But she felt so tired, like she had been running for three days with no stopping. _I got to get out of here. More might come._ And with that she got up and tiredly walked off.

End flashback

"Mama, Grand-grand. Why am I here" She muttered as she walked through the night trying to stay awake until she fount a cave or something to sleep in. _I'm so tired. I need to sleep._ She thought as she stumbled down a hill and landed face first in to some stagnant. She got up slowly, her day just couldn't get any worse. She waded through the shallow pond to the other side. _I'm not going to make it very far._ She told herself, and just like she thought she had barely reached to beginnings of the wood before she passed out.

Mean while…

The lord of the western lands was out patrolling them when he smelled something different. It wasn't the normal upturned earth smell that he was use to, or the just turning to morning smell either. This smell was different, almost human. But there was an undertone of power to the sent. Curious the dog demon shifted forms and took the form of a very good-looking man. He had long flowing silver hair with marks on his face and arms. A crescent moon mark adorned on his head, his eyes were like liquid gold. He had armor on, but under that a pure white kimono made of silk.

He fallowed the alluring sent to a little sleeping form. It was a little girl, no older than five, with ling black hair and as pale as a ghost. He moved in for a closer look to find that she was passed out. _Her powers have just awoken. _He thought. _I could use her to take car of my pups once I have some. Yes…She will be our medicine woman. _He picked the little girl up and carried her to his castle a few miles away. Once he got to his castle a woman came running up to him. She bowed and spoke to him on her knees. Her name was Ai, his mate's lady. "My lord, you wife she is in labor." She said with a frantic, but happy voice.

"What? Where is she? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked eyes glittering with anger, and some trace of happiness. "She's in the…" Ai stopped and looked down at his arms. "My lord, why have you brought us this child?" She asked her voice going very careful. She might have been his mate's lady, but he would still punish her if she were not careful around him. "That information is my own, now tell me where is my mate." He said with a growl of annoyance. He knew that she was being careful. And it was the only thing that had kept her from being thrown in to a wall for asking about his personal stuff.

"She is down the hall, in the nursery." Ai said looking down at the floor fear evident in her voice. "Very well then, take this girl to an empty room. Care for her, do what ever she asks until I say otherwise. Do you understand?" He demanded with a growling tone. "Yes my lord." Ai got up and took the child with out looking at him in the face. She clutched the child to her as if it was her own, and in a way it would be, for a while at least. Ai took her to an empty room next to what would be the lord's children's room once they grew up a little. "I don't know where he got you from, but you smell funny." She said laying the child down on to a soft bed.

Ai was only a half demon, but she could smell the fear, and power on the girl. "Maybe you need a nice bath." She said, as she looked the young girl over. "Yes, I think that would be a grand idea." Ai picked the girl up and carried her in to the wooden tub. She filled it with water and got a fire going to warm the water up. Once it was to her liking she striped the girl down and laid her in to the tub. Ai got in with her and held her as she scrubbed her, making sure that the little girl didn't drown in the deep tub.

"You are lucky you know. If anyone other than my lord had fount you, you'd be dead, and that would have been a waste you are such a pretty girl." Ai told her as she dipped the young girl's hair into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.

Kagome woke up in a warm soft bed. She moved around under the warm

blankets groaning a little. She stretched her mussels groaned as well; from the running she did last night. "Mama? Grand-grand?" Kagome said in a soft voice. Kagome looked around the stone room, and everything that happened last night came rushing back, the robbers, her mother screaming, jumping in to the well, the snake guy, him biting her, releasing power, then running, falling down in water, then… Then what happened?

Kagome blinked and looked around, everything looked like a threat now. The

swords on the wall scared her the most. She looked around eyes wide fear riding her. Then she saw a figure on the foot of the bed. Kagome quickly curled up into a ball and spoke softly fear every clear in her voice. "Hello?" The figure didn't move, so she spoke a little louder. "Hello?" The figure moaned and got up to stretch. Kagome froze and looked the woman over. She was tall, and leggy, she had long tree bark brown hair that she pulled back in to a high ponytail. Her eyes were a soft grass green and her lips were light rose pink. Her figure was slim, and petite, she was wearing a kimono that was pure brown and it made her dark skin glow.

"Well good morning child." Ai said with a warm smile. The smile made Kagome calm down a little, but she was still fighting the urge to run. "Awww. What's wrong my dear? Afraid to talk, its ok I'll wait." She said as she laid her back against the foot post and watched her with those beautiful green eyes. Those eyes reminded Kagome of forest, the color of trees in summer. She just stared at the woman and could feel a strange power coming from her aura. "Well so you know my name is Ai, and you are in the Lord of the Western Lands home. You should feel very honored. He usually would never let a human in to his home." Ai said.

Kagome was touched by this show of kindness, and her fear was almost gone now, but who was this Lord of the Western Lands? "I'm…my name is Kagome." She said softly as she moved out from underneath the blankets. To Kagome's surprise she wasn't wearing her Pajamas, but a sleeping dress. She had no other word for it. "Kagome? Well that's a nice name. So what do you wish to do Kagome?" Ai said standing up, and Kagome was right she was in fact very leggy. "As tall as a tree." Her mother would say. Kagome blushed as the compliment and shrugged. "I don't know, do you have any dolls?" She asked sounding very childish.

Ai blinked in confusion. Then she remembered and walked to a chest in front of the bed. She pulled out three wooden dolls. One of a samurai the other of a villager and the last one was an evil looking doll; that looked like a mesh of broken parts. "Ok here we go. Who do you want to be?" Ai asked as she put the dolls down on the bed. Kagome picked up the villager and started to play with it. "Ahhh…another hard day of work." Kagome said through pressed lips. She moved the doll as if her was walking home. "I shall devour you!" Ai said as she moved the mesh doll up to Kagome's villager doll.

"Oh no! Help me!" Kagome moved the doll away from Ai's doll and tried to make it look like he was running. " I shall save you." Kagome picked up the samurai doll and made him move to the mess doll. "Prepare to taste metal!" She called moving the dolls sword hand up and down on to the enemy. "Ahhhh!" Ai cried as she moved the mesh doll away from the samurai doll. "Get back here!" Kagome said throwing her doll and hitting Ai's. "Agggg!" Ai cried and laid the doll down in defeat.

They played like that for what seemed to be hours, then…

The doors busted open and a vary tall man walked in. He had long flowing silver hair with marks on his face and arms. A crescent moon mark adorned on his head, his eyes were like liquid gold. He had armor on, but under that a pure white kimono made of silk his skin was like ivory and he exuded power. "Ai my mate requests your presences." He said in a rumbling voice. Ai bowed down and nodded her head. "Yes master." She muttered before getting up and walking out.

Kagome looked at the man and fear went through her. "Ummm…" She said trying to put her fear behind her, and failing horribly. "It is good to see you awake. I'm The Lord of the Western Lands. And you are in my home. Do you know why?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "Well Ai told me that you had fount me and that I should be very happy that it was you who did, but no. I don't know why you took me in." She said her voice soft. He nodded and sat on the bed. Even sitting down he looked powerful. "I was going to keep you as a cleaning maid, but seeing as how my mate just gave birth to my son I shall keep you as a friend for him. So he won't grow up to be spoiled." He said with a superior tone.

Kagome just looked at him and blinked. The look on her face told him that clearly she did not understand what he was saying. He sighed and looked at the little girl. "I want you to be his playmate." Kagome's face lit up letting him know that she understood now. "My I see him?" She asked voice a little excited. He looked down at her and smiled warmly. _She will make a great playmate for Sesshoumaru. I know that time changes people, but I have a feeling about this girl…_He thought as he patted the girl's head. "So little one what is your name?" His voice was great at carrying his emotions, but when he used a normal tone it sounded odd. It was like a piece of perfection sinning, it just wasn't right.

"My name is Kagome." She said with a bow. She had remembered Ai bowing down and she had not. So she tried to make up for it now. "Kagome…Such a beautiful name. There is no need to bow. This is a casual event, not a formal." She told her voice comforting, and his face impassive. She nodded and smiled jumping up on to the bed. The lord nodded his head and gracefully got up, as if he was a puppet pulled by strings.

Kagome gasped at his gracefulness and stared in awe. The great lord looked at the little girl and smiled. _She will be a great friend to my children,_ he thought as he said in an empty voice. "Come on now, let's go see my pup and mate." Kagome got off the bed and nearly tripped on her long kimono. "Careful now. We don't want you getting hurt." He said putting a hand on her little shoulder to steady her. Kagome laughed at her ungraceful ness. The demon lord smiled and nodded his head walking out of the room. Kagome fallowed him smiling and humming all the way.

They entered a huge room that was twice the size of the one Kagome was staying in. On the bed was a beautiful female demon. She had long golden hair and markings like the lord on her face. Her eyes were a stunning blue and her lips were a soft light pink. Her hair flowed out around her like a golden blanket. She looked peaceful, but the voice that came out was everything but.

"Where were you? How many times have I told you never to leave Sesshoumau alone? And for what a human girl? How could you?" She yelled. Ai was bowing down on the floor, as low as she could. She said, "I'm sorry my lady, and I never meant any harm my lady" And things of that nature over and over again.

Kagome's body shook with fear. How could this woman in all her beauty be so mean and hurtful? That thought went around and around her mind so many times that it made her dizzy just to think about it. "I should kill you for disobeying me again, but I'll be nice and let you off with a near death beating." She said voice going cold and distant. Ai froze in her place, Kagome had look very closely to see if she was even breathing.

The woman on the bed raised her hand and let her power flow in to one of her fingers. She thought _whip_, and a whip of power and energy formed at the tip of her finger.

While she was calling her power Kagome saw a gleam on the woman's for head. It was a faint purple glow, and Kagome felt a power so strong that it staggered her, only the demon lord's hand on her shoulder kept her from falling.

QDY: Sorry for not updating in a while. I have 1st period now, and don't have as much free time as I use to. Oh if you want to talk to me ask questions etc e-mail me at 


End file.
